thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
7 Грехов: Дьявольская пожирательница Кончита
Смертный грех Зла: Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита, второй из Смертных грехов зла описанный в новелле, выпущенной 24 сентября, 2013 года. Навтор новеллы - Akuno-P. а иллюстрировал Ichika. В ней описываются события Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты , изображая жизнь Баники Кончиты и результат её безграничного обжорства. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita is the second Deadly Sins of Evil light novel, released on September 24, 2013. The novel was written by Akuno-P and primarily illustrated by Ichika. It covers the events of Evil Food Eater Conchita, portraying the life of Banica Conchita and the result of her endless gluttony. Краткое изложение сюжета "We must praise and serve our great Conchita" "Мы обязаны служить и восхвалять Великую Кончиту" Опубликовано на Nico Nico Douga в марте 2009 года, самим автором mothy, в нём использовались VOCALOID Мейко и Кагамине Рин и Лен для вокала. Песня из темы "Обжорства " в Серии Семи Смертных Грехов, она изображает жизнь "Баники Кончиты", полной еды со всего мира. В этом клипе можно видеть Меню Дня, как например "Поганка Консоме", для Госпожи Банки. Posted on Nico Nico Douga in March 2009 by mothy, it used the VOCALOIDs MEIKO and Kagamine Rin and Len for the vocals. The song with the theme of "Gluttony" in the Seven Deadly Sins series, it depicts the life of "Banica Conchita", filled with the gastronomy of the world. Within this clip, notice the Menu of the Day, such as "toadstool consommé", for Lord Banica. Изложение сюжета Note: This summary is incomplete; improved summary pending until full translations are acquired. В ресторане Кладбища, входит новый посетитель и его приветствует официант . Заказав Вино Кровавой Могилы на время ожидания первого блюда, официант рассказывает историю этого вина с Ваникой кнчитой и её вдохновлением, Баникой Кончитой; по велению посетителя, а так же, что бы заполнить время ожидания между блюдами, официантка решает рассказать историю про Дьявольскую Пожирательницу Кончиту, и история начинается. .пока Баника отсутствовала, Ron Grapple решил воспользоватся возможностью убратся в комнате близнецов, и нашёл там винный бокал в камине. Когда он уже было приготовился выкинуть его, Арте и Полло остановили гофмейсера и убили его. Баника возвращается, когда слышит что Рон пропал без вести, разочаровавшись её абсурдны увеличением веса. Прикованная к постели, её посетил Демон Обжорства, пообещав спасти её от неминуемой смерти заключив с ним контракт, так что она она сможет попробовать различную "экзотичную" еду этого мира. И хотя она отказалась, прежде чем уйти, Демон оставил ей возможность ещё раз подумать над предложением. На следующий день, Баника просыпается и видит оставленный Демоном винный бокал наполненый кровью Baemu. Неспособная устоять перед искушением, Баника выпивает кровь. тем самым подписывая сделку с Демоном. Официантка обьясняет то это событие завершило историю Изысканную Гурманку Банику и начала историю Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты. Рассказав историю, официантка просит посетителя оплатить блюда, и выясняет что посетители были из Бюро Тёмной Звезды, иследующие положение дел. Она была задержана на время пока полиция обыскивала ресторан в поисках стекла и зеркала, официантка в панике замечает что шеф сбежал. Позже, новый Демон Стекла улыбается и отражается в её жизни, в то время как судья становится одержимым после её ареста. Она вспоминает всё после того как сьела старого демона, а так же всех кто когда то был владельцами, и припоминает то. как в конце-концов, она воссоединилась с душами Гензеля и Гретель прежде чем стать Хозяйкой Кладбища. Демон ждёт когда она сможет покинуть винный бокал и сожрать всё на свете. At the Graveyard restaurant, a new customer comes in and is greeted by the waiter. Offering Blood Grave wine while they await the first course, the waiter explains the wine's history with Vampiress Vanika and her inspiration, Banica Conchita; at the behest of the customer, the waiter decides to tell the story of Evil Food Eater Conchita between each meal and begins the tale.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Apertif While Banica was away, Ron Grapple takes the opportunity to clean the twins' room, discovering a wine glass in the fireplace. As he prepares to throw it away, Arte and Pollo stop the chamberlain and kill him. Banica returns after hearing Ron had gone missing but collapsed due to her dramatic weight gain. Confined in bed, she is visited by the Demon of Gluttony, promising to save Banica from certain death by making a contract with it so she could taste the world of the ultimate food. Although she refuses, the Demon leaves its offer open before leaving. The next day, Banica awakens to find the Demon had left its wine glass filled with Baemu blood. Unable to resist the temptation, Banica drinks the blood and forges the contract with the Demon. The waiter explains that event ended the story of Gourmet Noble Banica and began the tale of Evil Food Eater Conchita.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson After finishing the story, the waiter tells the customer to pay for the meals, only to discover that they were part of the Dark Star Bureau, investigating the business. Arrested while the police flood in and search for a glass and mirror, the waiter panics and notices that the chef had fled the restaurant.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Later, the new Demon of the Glass smiles and reflects on her life while in a judge's possession after witnessing the arrest. She remembers how she came to be from eating the old demon, as well as remembering the many owners she had, and thinks back on how she had finally reunited with the souls of Hänsel and Gretel in preparation for becoming the Master of the Graveyard. The Demon waits for the day she can leave the wine glass and devour everything in the world.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Интересные факты Интересно *Когда была опубликована первая версия новеллы, к дополнительным буклетам было приложено "меню", включая иллюстрации Ichika комментированные Akuno-P, несколько four-panel manga, и короткую историю с заглавием "Gloom of Held". *Страница содержания новеллы оформлена как меню, поделив главы на разделы для различных блюд, таких как Француская закуска и рыба, а так же Итальянский сорбет, исходя из названия блюда. *When purchasing the first edition version of the novel, a benefits booklet "menu" is provided, including illustrative profiles by Ichika with commentary from Akuno-P, several four-panel manga, and a short story titled "Gloom of Held". PHP Twitter (@aku_novel) 09/13/13 【新刊情報】『悪ノ大罪　悪食娘コンチータ』（9月24日発売）の初回限定特典小冊子の内容は、悪ノＰさんと壱加さんのコメント付きキャラ紹介、４コマ漫画（作：たまら）、書き下ろし短編小説「エルドの憂鬱」を収録！　もりだくさんの内容です！ *For the novel's contents page, it is set up as a menu, dividing its chapters into the terms for different meals such as the French hors d'oeuvre and poisson and the Italian sorbet, followed by the name of the dish. Галерея Обложка= Conchitanovelfullcover.png|Обложка новеллы целиком |-| Иллюстрации= EFECAB-CIR.png|Волшебница AB-CIR EFECBanicaCarlos.png|Баника и Карлос EFECCarlos.png|Карлос становится свидетелем отвратительных обычаев трапезы Кончиты EFECArtePollo.png|Арте и Поло EFECPlatonic.png|Вор Платоник EFECBanicaJoseph.png|Карлос Марлен рядом с Баникой EFECBanica.png|Баника радостно поедающая Карлоса со слезами на глазах EFECEllukaPlatonic.png|Эллука со своим новым "подчинённым" EFECBanicaBaby.png|Баника и демон перед актом каннибализма EFECBanicaGallerian.png|Демон и стакан во владении Галериана EFEC Arte Pollo Banica.png|Профили Баники Кончиты, Арте и Полло CarlosABCIRprofile.png|Профили AB-CIR и Карлоса Марлона EFEC Elluka Platonic.png|Профили Эллуки Часовщицы и Платоника Conchitanovel001.png|Кончита за поведением отвратительных блюд Conchitanovel002.png|Баника и Карлос |-| Разное= Conchi.PNG|Постер презентующий лайт новеллу EFECMenuCover.png|Benefits booklet provided with the first edition purchase of the novel Conchitasourcebooklet.jpg|The light novel and inside of its complementary booklet ConchitatrailerStoryboard.png|Storyboard cut by kyata for the light novel's trailer Fireconchita1.png|An advertisment for the novel in halyosy's novel Fire◎Flower en:Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Лайт-новел Категория:Книги Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita